The magical circle red thread
by Ghost Of The Mountain
Summary: She lives an isolated life in a island, but she wants to see the world . After saving a human girl, she has the chance to see the world . She is on her way to another land . Arendelle . And how will the half elf's Branwen life change, when she is in Arendelle and she runs into a beautiful woman . (girlxgirl) I don't own frozen .
1. Chapter 1

In an isolated island, a child's crying could be heard .

'' Please, you are the only one I can turn to .'', a woman said .

The man sighs, ''Alright, I will do it .''

'' Thank you .''

'' Is there something else, that you want to say before you go?''

''Yes, her name is Branwen .'', after she said it, she gave the child to that man and turned around .

'' Where will you go Iris ? ''

'' Probably back to them . But it doesn't matter, the only thing that matter is her safety .'', and after that was said, the woman gone away . Then something started to spark, is was like little firework,'' Can already use a magic, little half elf .'',the baby smiled, watching the fireworks she made,'' You have that part of an elf, seems I will become your teacher, but that's in the future .''

It started to snow outside . A red thread, who can only be seen by people that knows about such a thing, appeared around Branwen finger and stretched outside across the sea, to faraway land . The man whose name is Geirr could see the thread,'' And already the red thread made its way to person you are destined to be with .'', Geirr looked through the window at the direction where thread made its way,'' But it's probably a human who shares the red thread with you . Humans long forgot, that something like this exists, only you will feel the pain, that comes with this thread . With each passing year, the calling from the thread will get stronger . You probably will feel, that you need to go search for something . And that something is your soul mate . '', Geirr looks at the baby girl,'' But now you are just a little half elf, that need to be kept safe .''

And, so it was the first night in place, that Branwen will call home for many years .

AFTER 18 YEARS .

The door's opens as a girl, with long, curly, blond hair, purple eyes and most visible feature pointy ears, enter the room .

'' Lugus ! Lugus, where are you ? We don't have a time for games . It's almost time for our plan to work . Soon Geirr will be back .'', where is that cat hiding ? I really don't have time for this . It's my chance to see the world .

18 years I have lived in this place . One time, when I decided to climb on the highest point in this place, I seen something, like moving across the sea . I wanted to see it closer, but then Geirr showed up and created a barrier around where we live . The barrier is for keeping me in it . After I was trapped in a small piece of land, I started to look around it . One of the oldest parts of our house, where Geirr has forbidden me to go, but I was too bored by seeing all the same, I find a book . The book explained what I did see on the sea that day . A ship .

I wish to be on a ship and sail to a new land . If Geirr know about my wish, he started his famous lecture, that human's brings trouble and would be afraid of me, because I am a elf, well, a half elf . I don't know why just a half elf, Geirr didn't say everything about elves, but about his own kind humans talk more less . When he talks about humans, then some small detail about them . He says that humans long ago have already forgotten about the ancient times and a magic . They even forgot, that they could use a magic . But who knows, only human I have seen is Geirr . But if I want to know, then I need to find that cat,'' Lugus, come out already or no magic cake for you .'', then a 40 kg cat jumps on me . That is Lugus . A snow leopard . My animal spirit .

Animal spirit looks like the real animals, but they eat the magical food, they can eat the real food too . I summoned Lugus when I was 4 years old . I knew him almost all my life, so of course I will take him with me .

I use telepathy to talk with him .

'' _Lugus, did you_ _forget what we suppose to do now?''_

'' _I remember, but it's the last time when we will play in this place .''_

'' _Ok, but now we really need to go .''_

''_Ok, use your magic .''_

We go outside . I concentrate . I feel how the magic flows through my veins .

Geirr told be, that I have only a half of the magic than an real elf would have . But if had the half, that has the long life, my magic would be much weaker, and would ahve to use more energy for strong spells . That's right, I will not live for a thousand years . My life is like humans .

Under me a magical circle appears . It shows 9 main elements . Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Darkness, Lighting, Ice, Plant and Light .

The barrier is made of Lighting and Light elements . The only way to break it, use a two elements at the same time . But Geirr didn't teach me anything like this, but last week I found a book, that teach these things . Now I will see if I learned them well .

The Earth and Darkness elements starts to glow . I send them on the barrier . It's sparks and disappears .

'' I did it Lugus !''

'' _Yes, you did . Lets go see the world !''_

I grab my backpack . It's full with magic books . I still need to learn so much about the magic .

It's been 8 years as the magic barrier was made . Finally I will see the world .

I and Lugus run . After some time we are near the sea . It's first time for me to be so close to the sea . Never ending water . And somewhere there is a land . A land, that I want to see .

'' _So how are we going to get to the other land? ''_

'' _Well, I didn't think of that . Maybe I should use ice magic to go on the water .''_

'' _Branwen, we don't know how far is the land . Great, our escape failed . Now Geirr will make more stronger barrier .''_

'' _Relax . I will think of something .''_

Then Lugus turns his head . Seems like he heard something .

'' What are you hearing ? Is it Geirr ? ''

'' _No, I am hearing a girl's voice . It's near .''_

'' _We should check it.''_

I follow Lugus to place where he heard the girl's voice . And there she was, a young girl . It's second human I see after Geirr .

She is jumping on the stones and was saying something about finding the sparkly thing . Could she be talking about the barrier I destroyed .

'' Lily, be careful .'', I see two more humans nearing . So, her name is Lily . But then I see Lily nearing a place she should not to . The ground there is not stable, she may fall into the sea . But, she is not stopping . I run to her .

'' _Branwen, what are you doing ?''_

I run as fast as I can . I see that the ground breaks under the girl .

'' Lily!'', I hear the humans screaming .

Magic flows so fast through me, that it almost hurts . The magic circle appears and the air element starts to glow . I jump and the air flows around me . I catch the girl . After getting in a safe place I put her down . The two other humans are nearing .

The girl starts to speak,'' You saved me .'', the two other humans look at me . Then I feel, that the girl is touching my ears . O no . They seen my ears,'' You are an elf ! I was saved by a elf, that's so awesome !'', Geirr didn't tell anything about this kind of reaction after humans discovers, that I am a elf, but I am not,'' I am a half elf .''

'' What is your name ?'',Lily asks .

'' It's Branwen .''

There was a minute of silence, but then the man starts to speak,'' Branwen, is there anything we could do for you, as a gratitude for our daughters saving ?'', it's their daughter . I should see that, but I don't know about family .

'' _You could ask if we can travel on their ship.''_

'' Branwen, there is a beast, save us !'',Lily says scared .

'' Don't be afraid, that's my spirit animal . His name is Lugus .''

'' Oh, can I pet him ?''

''_Only if you will ask about the ship ?''_

'' Well, there is something, that I and Lugus want to ask . Do you get here on a ship ?''

'' Yes .''

'' _Well, don't let the chance slip away .''_

'' Is it possible to travel with you ?''

'' Yes ! Mom, dad please .'', they look at each other and the woman speaks,'' I think it's possible, but we should hide, that you are a elf .''

'' Of course . ''

'' No time to waste . Lets go to the ship .'', Lily said cheerfully .

Finally, I see a ship so close . It's art made of wood .

As we enter the ship, people starts to look at me and Lugus, but the man ordered them to get back to work . We entered a room, where was a girl, she addressed the man and the woman as King James and Queen Isabella . So, Lily is a princess . The girl is their maid . Her name is Chloe . She wrapped my ears with fabric, so I could hear, but the pointy ears could not be seen,'' There everything is ready . Now you can go out . The people will not see your pointy ears . But I have to say that they look cute .''

'''_You already have charmed her, the trip isn't even started .''_

'' _What are you talking about ?'' _

'' _Didn't you hear what the maid said, we can go out of this room !''_

'' Let's go outside .'', I say out loud .

The wind was strong . The ship was already some distance away from the island . Goodbye Geirr . Sorry, that I could only say to you that with a letter, but you would not let me go . I hope we meet again . Then I look at the other side .

'' Hey Branwen .''

'' Princess Lily .''

'' You can call me Lily . So are you excited ? I am . This is my first trip .''

'' Me too . Interesting where are we sailing to ?''

'' To Arendelle . Mom and dad will have some trade discussions .''

'' Arendelle .''

Maybe if Lugus would looked at Branwen in that moment, he maybe would see the red thread for a split of second near Branwen, but no one on the ship seen that red thread . A man who was holding a letter and a eagle, that were on the island, seen that red thread .

'' _The ship isn't so faraway . You could still stop her , Geirr .''_

'' _No, I have already lost the battle with the thread .''_

The eagle started something like a laugh .

'' _And what's so funny ?''_

'' _I remember, that you said, that you will not take to close to heart the baby, but now she is grown up and you can't let her go . In the end she became like a daughter to you .''_

''_I should told more to her about the humans world. She maybe is grown up for the island life, but for a humans world she is just a child .''_

'' _She will need to grow up, no matter how pain it will be .''_

'' I hope, that you will find your soul mate and somehow your soul mate will see the red thread .''

* * *

**Any ideas how I should call the land from which Lily and her parents are from ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A****fter watching some movies, writing chapter 7 . , for this story and before sleep, thinking about new story ideas and just being lazy, I finally will update chapter 2 . And the land name will be Kadien . But the other land names you were given me in reviews maybe will be used in different stories, or maybe in this one, but we will see how the story progress .**

* * *

It been two weeks since I left the island and I am on this ship . It's getting boring . I hope we will soon reach the land . Now the only things to do are watching the card tricks, that ship men are showing, or telling stories or thinking other way to be near me .

'' _Lugus, why they haven't lost interest about me ? They don't know, that I am a half elf . So why ?''_

'' _Because you charmed them .''_

'' _Again with the,'' you charmed them '', thing . Will you tell me already what Is that ?''_

'' _Ok . I really don't know what is that . I just read a book about that the elves charm humans . I think, that's what are you doing, the book didn't explain much about the charmed thing .''_

'' _You read a book ?''_

'' _What? Can't an animal read a book .''_

'' _Of course can, but from which time you read . As I remember you always hated to read .''_

'' _Well, after the barrier was made, I sometimes read a book, because it started_ get_ to be boring in barrier land .''_

'' _From now on ,our life's will not be boring .''_

'' _When I will see the land, then I will believe .''_

'' _It will .''_

I see Lily coming here,'' I have a good news, we will soon reach Arendelle .''

'' _Told you .''_

'' It's truly a good news, it's starting to get boring in here .''

'' Dad said you should wait some time in ship, after all the formalities are over you can go with Chloe look around the town .'''

'' Don't worry your dad already told be about this . I will try not get attention on me .''

'' When this big cat is around you ? Not a chance . '', that's right Lily told me before, that an snow leopard or any other big cat, people don't see daily .

'' Sorry, but I can't leave him, if I would, he probably would follow me .''

'' That's why we will tell about Lugus to Arendelle's Queen . Interesting how she will react hearing that ?''

'' _The great snow leopard attacks !'', _and he jumps on me .

'' _What are you doing ?''_

'' _The great snow leopard defeated the half elf .''_

'' _I will get you for this .'',_and so to pass the time we started to play_ ._

I hope we will get there soon .

Elsa's POV

It's been a month since the great thaw, as people refer to that incident . Now everything starts to get on the right track . New trade partners will arrive today and soon a ball will be held . A ball where I will get to much attention . Only things, that my attention is on now, is Arendelle and my sister . She should be home soon .

'' Here is your tea, your majesty .''

'' Thank you .''

As I was drinking tea, Anna entered the room,'' Hi, Elsa . Did something happened while I was gone ? Did the guests arrive already ?''

'' Nothing interesting happened and the guests should arrive soon .''

'' Can't wait . I heard, that the princess of Kadien is 11, I think she will love to play with Olaf .''

'' Not everyone knows about my powers . We should be careful about that .''

'' Olaf is too cute to not to be loved .''

The servant comes back into the room,'' Your majesty, a ship from Kadien is nearing Arendelle .'', it's time to meet the guests .

Branwen's POV

I can't wait to step on the land . But we need to wait .

The ship is finally in the fjord . Lily and her parents were stepping out of the ship . I was sitting, so that nobody could see me .

'' Queen Elsa, we are honored to finally be in your land .'', Elsa so that's her name . Somehow I didn't have the chance to get to know her name before .

'''People with good purpose are always welcomed in Arendelle .'', wow, she has a beautiful voice, she probably sings beautifully too . The voices starts to fade as they were moving away from the ship . Now, I just have to wait .

Elsa's POV

The people from Kadien seems like nice people, that could be trusted, but then they say, that with them is an snow leopard . They say, that he will not harm anybody, but it's hard to believe, snow leopards are predators . I hope it will not make trouble in Arendelle .

'' Elsa, we should show them around the town .'', Anna says .

'' If the guests want, then we can do that now .''

'' That would be nice .'', queen Isabelle says .

So we exit the castle to look around the town .

Branwen's POV

''Branwen, we can now go look around the town .'', Chloe says .

''Ok, let's go Lugus .'', we were going out of the ship and then stopped .

'' Why you both stopped ?''

'''_Are you ready Lugus ,it will be our first step on this land .''_

''_Let's do this !'',_so we made our first step on this land . Arendelle here we come .


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't want people to notice me, but having a big cat around you, it's impossible . But I still enjoyed the walk . There were so many people . Everything seems on non stoppable movement . I like it, the feeling of doing something, running somewhere . Then a design got my attention . There was written something about a caramel .

'' Chloe, what's a caramel ?''

'' Caramel is a sweet . Do you want some ? We can buy it .'', money, a thing that human's use to get a food or something else . I don't have money . I don't even know how it looks like .

'' I don't have money .''

'' Don't worry about that, King James gave me some money, so you can buy something . So let's buy a caramel .''

In my life I have never eaten something so delicious as caramel, but then Chloe gives me a thing called chocolate, that thing tops it all .

'' _Branwen, ask if here is a meat . I want some meat !''_

'' Chloe, is in this place meat ? Lugus want some .''

'''This is a sweet shop, in here they don't sell a meat . We have to go to a shop where they sell it .''

'' _What, they don't sell everything in one place !''_

'' _Don't worry, you will get a meat .''_

After Lugus get meat and eat it, we continued our walk .

Chloe's POV

She was so cute when she ate the caramel and chocolate . Her face, when she tasted it .

She is like a child, that starts to get to know the world . But when you look in her purple eyes, you are like mesmerized by her .

There are stories about elves, that they are most beautiful creatures and even if she is just a half elf, she has the beauty .

She didn't notice, but we didn't pay for the caramel, chocolate and meat, the shopkeepers gave it all for free . And now searching for new pants and shirt for her, the shop keeper hasn't yet seen her closely, but when finally does, everything again is for free . No money spent on this trip, because everyone is enchanted by seeing her .

Elsa's POV

As we were going through the town, Anna got an idea, that we should visit sweet shop .

'' Your majesty, welcome to my little shop . This day keeps giving surprises . First, two young women come here with a snow leopard and now a queen .'', I hope, that the snow leopard didn't make trouble,'' Of course, I was surprised to see the big cat, but when I see one of the women's eyes, I was more surprised, they were purple .'', never heard, that a human have a purple eyes .

'' Oh, that was Chloe and Branwen, and the snow leopard name is Lugus .'', princess Lily said .

'' Who are they ?'', Anna asks .

'' Chloe is our maid, but Branwen, she saved our daughter's life, so that's way she is traveling with us .'', King James answered .

'' Is there anything you want ?'', the shopkeeper asked .

'' Chocolate !'', Anna, she will never change .

As we were eating some sweets, Princess Lily decided to go back to the ship .

'' Lily, be careful on your way .''

'' Don't worry mother, everything will be alright and if something would happen Branwen would save me .''

It would be interesting to meet that Branwen .

Branwen's POV

I jumped at him, but that cat is fast .

''_Hah, you will never win against the great snow leopard Lugus .''_

''_You will see miracles .'',_ but then someone jumps on me and I fall down .

'' What … Lily, why did you allied with the cat ?''

'' Sorry, but I am on the winners side .'', and she started to laugh .

'' So, why are you here ? Don't you suppose to be in the castle ?''

'' Yes, but then princess Anna decided, that we should go for a walk around the town and to the sweet shop, and there I heard, that you got a reputation of a mysterious woman with purple eyes .''

'' What so special about my eyes ?'', Oh I remember, Geirr told me, that human's don't have a purple eyes .

'' Seems you understand by yourself why and …'' , she looks at me . I know what she wants,'' Ok , let's go .''

Lily and Lugus happily follows me .

'' Close the doors .'', I say to Lily .

'' Done .''

'' So, which element today ?''

'' I want some fireworks today .''

'' Ok, so it's fire for today .'', the magic flows through me, the magic circle appears, the fire element symbol starts to glow and in my hand starts a small firework .

'' Awesome .''

'' _This is just a small part of the real firework, the real firework is awesome !''_

'' _I can't show her that, other people will see it too .'',_ the sparks disappeared .

'' Ok, that's enough for today, let's get some fresh air .''

'' That was short performance .''

'' Comon , let's go see the sundown .''

It was a beautiful sundown in this new place . Arendelle .

* * *

**About the next chapter, it will be the first meeting : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa's POV

It's the first day of trading talks and it's progressing nicely, but as all political talks, tiresome . Finally a pause .

'' Queen Elsa, prince David arrived .'', David ? He didn't tell that he would visit Arendelle . Last time he visited us in coronation day, which ended with me setting an eternal winter over Arendelle .

David sometimes visited us when we were children, but after the gates was closed he could not visit us anymore . It was the first time in coronation day, that I seen him again . Little David had grown in handsome man .

Now I am entering the room where he is waiting .

'' Why didn't you send a message that you will visit us ?''

'' Well, I didn't know I would . I was on my way to another country, but in my path Arendelle was near, so I decided to visit you .''

'' That's nice, we have many things to talk about .'', that is the thing I like most of David, it's so easy to talk with him .

'' Sorry, but not now . I only came here to see you, I need to be on my way already, but I will be back on your ball .''

'' The ball where royal men will try to get my attention . No fun at all .''

'' You can't blame them, only a blind man after seeing you would not try to steal your heart . You are a beautiful woman .'', I blush from his compliment,'' But now I have to go or I will be late for your ball .''

I need some fresh air . Yes, I walk around the town would be nice .

Branwen's POV

'' Full House ! I win again .'', with some practice, I became the best card player on the ship .

'' Only two weeks and she became a card master .'', Lucas says .

'' A girl who never played card games before, became the best player on the ship, incredible .'', Jack says . In these two weeks I became good friends with the ship men . They look like tough men, but that's from outside, from inside they are nice people .

'' Hey, Branwen, what your cat is doing ?''

I look at Lugus, he is watching something . I make a telepathic link and hear _Meat,_ I look closely, there are the birds, that are always running around . O ,no .

'' Lugus, no!'', but he jumps off the ship . I run after him .

Elsa's POV

Does David have some feelings for me ? He did give me some hints that it might be so, but I don't know . I should now enjoy the walk, but then frighten chickens runs at this direction and after them the snow leopard . He runs past me after the chickens . I think, I should use magic to stop him, but then some runs into me . We both fall down .

I open my eyes and see a purple eyes looking at me . So beautiful . I want to say something, but I can't, under her gaze I feel weak, but then she looks past me,'' Lugus ! Leave the birds in peace !'', she stood up and run after the snow leopard . What just happen ? I was like in a trance .

I look at her as she runs after the leopard . So, that was Branwen . An interesting first meeting we had .

Branwen's POV

That stupid cat . Why he do that ? Now I have to chase after him . He turns and so do I, but I run into someone and we fall down . Something red flew around . What was that ? But that thing is already gone and now I see the most beautiful human I ever had seen and if a half elf says that, then it must be true . We look at each other, almost forgetting about the things that are around . Almost, because I remembered what I was doing before . I was chasing after Lugus,'' Lugus ! Leave the birds in peace !'', I stood up and run after him .

Stupid cat, getting me in trouble . Finally, I am near him, I jump at him and stop him from chasing the birds .

'' _Why did you chase the birds ?''_

'' _I was hungry .''_

'' _Fine, you will get the meat .'' _Then the shopkeeper comes out,'' Oh, it's you again, here is meat for your cat .''

'' _Meat ! Finally .''_

'' _I hope you will not make any more trouble .''_

'' _It's your fault Branwen . You didn't give me magical lunch . I was hungry .''_

'' _I would give you after the game of cards ended .''_

'' _So now the cards are more important than your spirit animal !?''_

'' _Ok, I am sorry . From now on I will give you lunch first .''_

'' _I happy that you understand what trouble you made .'' _What ? So, now it's my fault ? Ungrateful cat . Well at list the birds are alive .

Interesting who is that beautiful woman . Will I see her again ?

'' _That was delicious .''_

'' _So, are you done ? We should go back to the ship .''_

'' _Yes, lets go .''_

* * *

'' You are finally back . What happened ?'', Chloe asks .

'' Lugus was hungry and started to chase birds like that one .'', I point out at the bird .

'' The chickens .'', oh, so that's chickens, but near them is much bigger animal, it's bigger then Lugus .

'' What is that !?''

'' A horse .'', I read about them in book . So, that's how a horse looks like .

'' Do you want ride on it ?''

'' Are you serious ?'', even if I can telepathy talking to him it doesn't mean he will like me .

'' Why not ?''

'' Maybe another day .''

'' Comon, let's go .'', so I was dragged to meet the horse . I started the telepathic talk, _'' Hello there .''_

The horse looked at me,''_ What do you want from me ?'',_ he obviously don't like me .

'' _Well, I wanted to talk to you .''_

'' _Why should I talk with a human ?''_

'' _I am not a human, I am a half elf .''_

'' _Well then little half elf, I don't want to speak with you .''_

'' Chloe, I just telepathic speak to the horse, he doesn't like me .''

'' Fine, we will go away from him . So, what we should do now ?''

'' BRANWEN !'', I hear Lily calling me .

'' What the matter Lily ?'', she runs to me,'' Are you alright ?''

'' I was taking a chocolate for you and saying out loud,'' She will love this .'', and then someone answered, '' I bet she will .'', I turn around and there is standing a snowman and then he says,'' Hi, I am Olaf and I love warm hugs .'', I look at him shocked, because he talked, a snowman and talked and then he asks if I am alright, but I scream and runaway . So, what was that thing, Branwen ?'', I haven't heard about living snowman, of course, I can create a golem, but he is created to defend or attack, he doesn't have a mind on it's own, but the snowman looks like does have, '' I have never heard of that kind of a magic .''

'' Maybe you are mistaken something Lily .'', Chloe says .

'' No, I seen a snowman who had above him a cloud and from that cloud was snowing .'', well, that explains why the snowman isn't melting .

'' _What do you think about this, Lugus ?''_

'' _Don't seems like she is joking about this .''_

'' _Yes, but how can a snowman live ?''_

'' _Who knows, we lived on small island the big world is full with unexplained things .''_

'' _You are right . Maybe, we will see the snowman too .''_

* * *

**Hello people . I again need your help :) In future chapters, I think in chapter 11 . for first time will be mentioned elves kingdom , the kingdoms name in human language will be The Moonlight kingdom, so if you have an idea for the name, write it in review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Branwen's POV

A small snow golem stood front of me . It's the fifth golem I made . I am trying to make him think by himself, but it's not working .

I look at the magical circle, the ice elements glow, this past days it glows bit even when I use other elements, that don't suppose to happen . Well, a talking snowman doesn't have to exist, but apparently he does . There are many things about the world I need to learn .

'' _Do you want your magical food now ?''_

'' _Delicious meat .''_ What! Don't tell me he is eating the chicken .

I run out of the cabin . With my fast movements I crash into barrels . Why do I keep crashing into something .

I see Lily coming here,'' Are you alright ?''

'' I think so .''

Then someone approaches us . '' Wow, you really do have a purple eyes .'', who is she ?

'' That's princess Anna .'', Lily says and then Lugus shows up .

'' _What are you doing ?''_

'' _It's your fault that I crashed into the barrels ! ''_

'' _How this is my fault? ''_

'' _Because you were eating the chicken and I was even worried that you want magical food, but no, you eat the chicken .''_

'' _Lily brought me a meat .''_

'' _Oh, sorry .''_

'' Hey, maybe you want to see the castle ?'', princess Anna asks . Should I ? But Lily answered,'' Yes, she wants .''

The guards looked suspiciously at me and Lugus, but seeing that I am with Lily and princess Anna let us pass . Wow, it's amazing . The stairs was beautifully made, the structure of the castle too . It probably took many years to build something like this .

One of the doors started to open and Lugus just has to be near them . I told him to be near me, but that cat just don't listen . Then I see what entered the room, it's the woman I run into, because of the chase after Lugus . She looks surprised and frighten by Lugus .

'' Hi, Elsa, don't worry the snow leopard will not attack .'' , princess Anna says . Wait . Elsa ? Wasn't that name of Arendelle queen … I CRASHED INTO ARENDELLE QUEEN ! And what did I say to her,'' Lugus ! Leave the birds in peace .'', that's all, no apologies . Geirr would give me some lectures about this, my head starts to hurt even thinking about that .

I see that queen Elsa is not moving, because Lugus is still near her .

'' _Lugus, get away from her .'',_ but he doesn't listen .

'' _LUGUS,YOU IDIOT OF ANIMAL SPIRIT MOVE AWAY FROM THE QUEEN OR I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A LUNCH .'' , _I scream as loud as I can in telepathy . Finally, he goes away from her .

'' _What was you thinking ? Why did you not step back at first ?''_

'' _She has a fragrance of ice and snow .''_

'' _She is human, she can't have a fragrance of ice and snow, not in this time of year .''_

'' _I know, that's why I was trying to find from where the fragrance of ice and snow was coming from, but still it came from her .''_

'' _Seems like the sea water was bad for your nose .'' _And then I notice, that queen Elsa is looking at me .

'' Sorry, Elsa, I should warned you about the snow leopard, that he will be in the castle .''

'' It's alright Anna .''

'' _I feel that she is still afraid of me .''_ Animal spirit is part of you, if she is afraid of Lugus, then In some way of me too . That makes me sad, I know many people are afraid of Lugus, but I don't want that she is afraid . Why ?

'' Maybe, we should have lunch together ?'', princess Anna says . O, no, that would not be nice, because I am feeling already bad for running into a queen and the Lugus incident, but again Lily didn't give me other chose and now we are front of a table full with food . I don't know most of the food, but I recognized chocolate . Then someone brings tea, it taste awful . It doesn't have the magic taste . Geirr made the best tea . On the island there was many tea herbs, so we had all kinds of tea flavors, but the most important ingredient is magic . Should I use it ? It's an easy spell .

'' _Don't even think to use a magic .''_

'' _But it taste awful .''_

'' _It's just a tea .''_

'' _Well, magic food is magic food, no matter how it's looks .''_

'' _Don't you dare to make a grass !''_

'' So, Branwen where do you come from ?'', queen Elsa asks . I am starting to get nervous .

'' I am from a small island .''

'' _Branwen, why are you so nervous ?''_

'' _I don't know .''_

'' Can you tell stories about that place ?'', princess Anna asks .

'' It's really nothing say about that place, there is nothing to be seen, only books what was in the house was interesting .''

'' So, do you like reading ?''

'' Yes .''

'' Great . There is a library in the castle . Elsa, maybe you could show the way ?'' That's a bad idea .

'' Of course .'' No way to escape .

Elsa's POV

I still have a fear around the snow leopard, but I am trying not to show it . Branwen, seems to have a bond with the leopard . Sometimes it's feels like she can talk to him .

The purple eyes make her mysterious . She looks inexperienced about the world, but in same time seems like she holds a great knowledge .

I open the library doors . Branwen looks around amazed . Her eyes sparks .

'' You can read too, not just look how the books are assembled in shelves .''

'' Right .'', and she goes to nearest book shelve . She looks through them , finally, she take one book in her hands . It's a book about traveling . She isn't opening it . Seems like she has an inner battle . Then she turns and speaks ,'' I am very sorry, that I run into you that day . I was not looking where I was running .''

'' It's alright . You were trying to save the bird .''

'' Yes and did save it . It will never happen again, now my first thing to do is feed Lugus .'' She seems to be more relaxed now . All this time she was worried about that ? She still hasn't opened the book . '' So will you read it ?''

'' Yes .'', she opens the book and starts to read it still standing near the book shelves .

'' There is soft chair, it's more comfortable that way to read a book .'' She looks where the chair is and goes there . I sit down in the opposite chair .

I see that she again has the inner battle . '' Is there something you want to say to me ?''

'' Yes . There are so many books here, and probably only some books I read before . So, if it's alright with you, can I come tomorrow here ?''

'' Of course, and not just tomorrow, you can come here anytime you want .'' I want to know her better .

'' Thank you .''


	6. Chapter 6

Branwen's POV

_A__ beautiful moonlight was shining . A woman comes near me . I smile . I am feeling … What is this feeling ? But now I am feeling something different . PAIN . _ I wake up and look at my leg . Lugus is biting my leg . He can't leave me in peace even in his dreams .

'' WAKE UP ! It's hurts .'', finally, he stops bite my leg .

'' _I had such amazing dream . There was meat everywhere .''_

'' _In reality you were biting my leg .''_

'' _Sorry .''_

'' _Seems you are really hungry . Want some food already ?''_

'' _Yes .''_

I make Lugus a magical food and after that go get some breakfast for myself . As I am eating my breakfast my thoughts again drift to Elsa . Yesterday after Elsa gone, because she had something to do, I read the book some time and after that gone to the ship and many times Elsa was in my mind, like right now . Why do my thoughts goes to her so often ?

'' _So, what will you do today ?''_

'' _I think, again back to the castle reading books .''_

'' _Comon, let's explore this land, the books can wait .''_

'' _Alright . What place you want to explore ?''_

'' _Let's go there, it's seems like interesting place .''_

I follow Lugus to places what he wanted to see and now we are in forest as we are going further a sound could be heard and then a animal shows up . The animal was pulling some kind of a wooden thing behind and in that thing was sitting a blond man . The animal stops and steps back seeing Lugus .

'' Sven calm down . What's the matter ?''

I should speak before he gets scared of Lugus, '' Sorry, my snow leopard get in the way, but don't worry it will not attack you .''

The man looks at me and then at Lugus,'' Wow, it's the first time I see a snow leopard .'', Wow, he is not afraid of Lugus .

'' So why are you here ?'', the man asks .

'' I was bored, so I decided to look around .''

'' You should not go alone in the forest to deep, even if the wolves don't come this close to town there is still a chance . Even if you have a snow leopard beside you, it's still dangerous .'' Wolves, I read, that they are animals living in the forest . They are strong animals .

'' Do you want a ride back ?''

'' That would be nice .'' So I and Lugus climb in the wooden thing .

'' My name is Kristoff and that's Sven .''

'' Branwen and his name is Lugus .''

Elsa's POV

She still hasn't come . Why I am worried about that ? She is just a girl, that I meet yesterday . But she said, that she would come .

I see princess Lily . Maybe, she can help . She notices me,'' Hello, queen Elsa .''

'' Hello . So, where are you going ?''

'' I am going to the ship . Do you want to come, to see inside of the ship ?'', maybe I will find her there . Why I am trying so much to find her ? '' I would like that .''

Branwen's POV

It was a fast ride and now we are back in town .

'''_What we should do now ?''_

'' _First we should go back to the ship .''_

As we were nearing the ship, a music and a laugh could be heard and as we entered the ship we seen that there was dancing going on . This dance is more faster than the dance Geirr was teaching me .

'' Branwen ! You are just in time . Ship men decided that it's nice time for party .'', Chloe said .

'' Oh, that nice .''

'' Yes it is . Come let's dance .''

'' No, I don't know how to dance like that .''

But Chloe dragged me in the middle of the ship,'' It will be fun .'', Chloe started to dance . I was trying to dance like her . After some time I get how to dance this dance and started to enjoy it . The rhythm was fast . Chloe and I were smiling, but then I heard whispers . What I did make out of the whispers was Queen Elsa . I stop dancing and turn around . I see Lily giving Lugus meat and then I see her . Elsa is here . For some reason she doesn't look happy .

'' Branwen, you didn't tell me that you could dance so well .'', Lily says .

'' _That was delicious food .''_

'' _Is the food the only thing that you are thinking about ?''_

'' _No . I was thinking, why Queen Elsa was looking angry when you were dancing with Chloe .''_

'' _She was angry at me ?''_

'' I haven't seen you all day . Where have you been ?'', Elsa asks . She doesn't look so angry now .

'' I and Lugus were just looking around . This land is beautiful .''

'' That's nice, that you like here .''

'' Yes . Here is so much to see .''

'' _She still has the ice and snow fragrance .''_

'' _And there still a sea water .''_

'' Just remembered . I and my sister decided to go on a picnic tomorrow . Will you join us ? '', she looks at Lily and me . A picnic ? Hmm … What is a picnic ?

'' I think we should go Branwen .''

'' Ok .''

'' _Yes ! We are going to a picnic ! So, what Is a picnic ?''_

'' _I don't know, but I will ask Lily about that . But it seems like a nice thing .''_

NEXT DAY

After Lily explained what is a picnic it became Lugus favorite thing to do for today .

I see Anna and Elsa . And then I see Kristoff and Sven ? Kristoff and Sven turns and look at me surprised,'' She really does have a purple eyes .'' My eyes are very popular around here .

'' Oh, Hi, Branwen, we just talked about you and don't worry Elsa anymore .'', Anna says .

'' Worry her ?'' What did I do ? I don't want to be worry for her .

'' By going to forest alone . There might be wolves around .'' I want to explore this land, but to do so I need to show them that I am a half elf, who can beat the wolves . But I can't . I don't want to them be afraid of me .

'' Ok, I will not go explore the forest .''

'' Don't look so sad, there is some interesting places in the town to see and we always can travel on the sledge .'', that sounds nice, but what is sledge ? I really need to learn more about humans, there is so much, that I don't know .

'' But now enjoy the picnic .''

It was a nice picnic . They were talking about human things and some of them I didn't understand, but I did finally understand what a sledge is . It's the wooden thing in which Kristoff was riding .

'' Branwen, you always have the fabric around your head, why ?, Anna asks . I start to feel nervous . Remember what king James and Queen Isabella said to you,'' I have scars, that I don't want to show .'' It's weird to call my pointy ears like that . They resembles what I am . A half elf .

'' Oh, sorry .''

After that, the picnic was again the happy one and of course Lugus jumps at me . I see that Elsa is looking worried . She still doesn't truest Lugus . How can I make her see that he is a nice animal spirit ?

Elsa's POV

We were going back to the castle, Branwen and I bit behind others . It was a nice picnic, but again something about Branwen, it's like she is hiding something .

'' You still are afraid of him, aren't you .'', Branwen spoke .

'' Afraid of who ?''

'' Lugus .'' I still have doubts about him .

'' He will not hurt you, I promise . Come, you can pet him .'', Branwen and the snow leopard were looking at me . Seems, I need to do it . I stretch my hand, slowly and at last pet him . Seems like he is enjoying this . Now I look at him with no fear . I see Branwen smiling . Was it so important to her, that I don't fear him ?'

'' Elsa, Branwen are you coming ?'', Anna says loud .

'' Yes, we are coming .'' I stop petting Lugus and start to walk .

'' See, I told you she would see that you are just big kitten .''

* * *

**So, how do you like the first 6 chapters ? :) **

**Starting with the next chapter many things will revealed .**


	7. Chapter 7

Lugus POV

'' _Branwen, wake up !''_

'' Go away Lugus . I want to sleep .''

'' _Comon, I want to go somewhere !''_

'' Go by yourself . The towns people know you .''

'' _Fine . I will go on my own adventure .'''_

So, where should I go ? To the castle . I need find about the ice and snow fragrance .

'' Good morning Lugus . Here is meat for you .'' Such a nice shopkeeper, not like my master who can wake up .

After I ate the meat I was back on the way to castle . I see an open window . I jump through it . I am in . I follow the smell, it's goes in one of the rooms . Seems like it's locked, but for a cat like me, it's not a problem . My sharp claws are the ultimate key . I open the doors . Nothing at the sight, but then I hear a noise from the right side . I turn my head and see a snow thing looking at me .

'' Hi, I am Olaf .'' He does exist! I need to tell Branwen .

I run out the room . I see that the window is closed . I need to find another exit .

Elsa's POV

The trade discussions went well . We have new trade partner .

We are going through the castle, chatting a bit about different kind of things, but then Olaf comes from the corner . I stop . O, no . He was suppose to be in his room . I am starting to feel nervous and some ice starts to show up . They seen Olaf and the ice .

'' Talking snowman, ice powers, that's just amazing !'', Princess Lily says . They are not afraid of me ?

'' A Second person in this journey that I see having magical powers .'' There is another person with magical powers ?

'' Could you please tell me who is that person, who has magical powers ?'', I need to find that person . All my life I thought that I need to handle alone this power, but there is another .

'' Well, we will first talk with her, before you will meet her . She is keeping her powers hidden .''

'' Alright .''

Anna was right, I shouldn't keep my powers hidden . If Olaf didn't get out of his room, I would never know about a person who can use magic too . Maybe, that person will help better understand my powers .

Branwen's POV

Should I wake up ? No, I think I will sleep a bit more . But then I hear in my head,_'' Branwen, wake up ! ''_, and then he jumps at me .

'' _Why are you doing this ?''_

'' _Get ready . Fast . Or he will be gone .''_

'' _Who will be gone ?''_

'' _The talking snowman ! ''_

I quickly get up . Too quickly . I fall down on the floor .

'' _Stop playing around . Let's move !''_

I did all in fast movements and running was in fast speed too , but in the way to castle we meet king James and queen Isabelle .

'' Branwen, we have something to tell you .'', King James says .

'' What is it ?''

'' I think you will stay here . In Arendelle .''

Did I do something wrong and because of that can't keep traveling with them . But what did I do ? '' Why ?''

'' Because you probably will asked to . There is someone, that can use magic power . That person needs your help . '' Maybe, that person created the talking snowman . But still a talking snowman . What kind of magic does that person have ?

'' Where are you going now ?'', queen Isabella asks .

'' To the castle .''

'' You will find that person in the castle . You better keep moving .

'' Ok .''

Interesting, who is this person ?

Elsa's POV

I created an ice ring . Lily seems to enjoy skating and seems did became friend with Olaf . Her parents went to talk with that person . Who is she ? Then doors opens . Branwen runs in, not seeing the ice and falls down . As she gets up she notices Olaf . What will be her reaction ? Will she be afraid of him ?

Branwen's POV

There is ice everywhere and not so far from me is standing a snowman . The ice magic feels different than mine . It's feels limitless .

'' Hi, I am Olaf and I love warm hugs .'',I touch him with my finger,'' Hey, that tickles .'' It feels like he has his own soul .

'' Amazing .''

'' Wow, if you say that Branwen, then Olaf truly most be amazing .'', Lily says . I forgot that there are other people in the room .

'' _I think, Elsa created him and this ice .''_

'' _Elsa ? Why do you think, that she created the snowman and the ice ?''_

''Queen Elsa, can you show more magic ?'', Lily spokes .

'' _That answers your question .''_

Elsa looks worried .

'' _She probably thinks that you are afraid of her magic .''_

'' _Why should I ? I am a half elf . I can use magic too .''_

'' _Yes, but does she know ? I think that it's time to reveal what you are .''_

Lily crushes into me,'' Sorry .'', and then whispers,'' You should take the fabric of .''

Now there is me, Lugus, snowman and Elsa in the room .

'' _She is feeling nervous . You better quickly show who are you .''_

I see that there is growing more ice . Does the ice shows up more, when she have strong emotions ?

'' You should go .'', but I am not moving,'' Please, I don't control them well enough .''

How long does she had to hide her magic ? How long does she had to live in fear of what people would say when they know about her power ? And how long does she is fearing that she might hurt someone ?

'' Everything will be alright .'', I say and start to take off the fabric and at the same time, magic flows through me . As the magic circle appears, the fabric falls down .

She looks at the magic circle and then at my ears .

'' You are .''

'' I am a half elf .'' I create an amazing fireworks in the room .

'' Wow, that's pretty .'', the snowman says .

The fireworks stops and the magic circle disappear . I see Elsa nearing '' Please, teach me, how to better control my powers .''

'' Well, I do know ice magic, but your powers are different than mine . But still in some ways I will help you .

'' Thank you .'' She is smiling . I made Elsa smile .

'' _Seems we are stuck in Arendelle for some time . Well, the meat here is delicious .''_


	8. Chapter 8

I was hugging Lily . It was time for them to go back to Kadien .

'' Goodbye Branwen .''

I look how the ship goes further and further away .

'' _Branwen, it's time to go back .''_

'' _Yes, let's go .''_

As I enter the castle I take off the fabric . It's time to teach Elsa about magic . Well, only the part how to control it better . . There is many differences between mine and her magic, like I need a magic circle to perform element magic or stronger spells .

I enter the room . She is already here .

'' If it's alright with you then we can start .''

'' Yes .''

'' First, I need to feel how your magic flows .'', I take her hands in mine . The magic circle appears, the fire and ice symbols starts to glow,'' Use bit of your magic .'', I can feel the ice forming on my hands, but it's quickly disappears . I feel the flowing of her magic . It's like limitless power . But still, how far these powers had gone ? '' So, what have you already created by these powers ?''

'' As you already seen a talking snowman . Often I create ice ring . Ice dresses . And a ice castle .''

'' A castle ? How long it take to build it ?''

'' Few minutes .'', few minutes ! If I do something like that, I would pass out of the rapid magic use,'' And how did you feel when you created the castle ?''

'' I was feeling great . It was the first time that I used my powers freely , not to be afraid to hurt people . '', and seems she still had magic left after she created the castle . She has an amazing magic power . Well, she is amazing, gorgeous person . My eyes meet hers . Beautiful blue eyes . Did the fire just spark ? There was something red . But it doesn't matter now, I am too busy looking in her eyes .

'' _Branwen we should talk . We have a problem .''_

'' _What's the problem ?''_

'' _We should go to your room and talk there .''_

'' _Ok .''_

'' Seems today's training will end now . Lugus wants to talk with me .''

'' Lugus ?''

'' Oh, I forgot to tell you . Lugus is my spirit animal . We can talk telepathically .''

'' Sometimes it did feel, that you were talking with him .''

'' Yeah, I probably did . Now I have to go .''

I run upstairs and into the room where I am staying .

'' _Want do you want to talk about ?''_

'' _We have a problem .''_

'' _What kind of problem ?''_

'' _I seen around you the red thread and I seen the person that is connected with red thread to you .''_

'' _Really ! Who is it ?'', _wow, finally I will meet the person I am destined to be with .

'' _The problem I was talking about is, who is that person . Your soul mate is queen Elsa .''_

'' _Are you kidding me !?''_

'' _No . If you don't believe me, then use the spell that shows the red thread .'',_ the spell can be used when you or another person seen the red thread . I will use the spell . I hope that Lugus is mistaking about this . I can't be queens soul mate .

I open the book and cast the spell . The red thread shows . So, now I just need to follow it . I go down . The red thread don't feels like it's faraway, but still it maybe another person . I open the castle doors, there is an ice ring . There is many people, but my attention is on one person . A person who shares this red thread . It's her . My soul mate is Elsa .

The red thread disappears . No, it didn't disappear, it's still there just invisible .

Elsa sees me and smiles at me . I smile back, a fake smile . What I will do now ? I feel the red thread, it's giving me a painful feeling, because I can't be with my soul mate .

I run back to my room . I look through my books . Nothing . There is nothing, that can help about this problem .

'' _Branwen, do you remember what Geirr told about the red thread ? It's magic of fate . It can't be changed .''_

'' _I know, but it's already painful . Maybe there is something that I can do ?''_

'' _Make her fall in love with you .''_

'' _Make her fall in love with me ? She is a queen . There is men standing in line for her . Why should she fall in love with me ?''_

'' _I am sorry Branwen . I am your spirit animal, but I can't do anything to help you .''_

'' _It's alright . It's not your fault . I am sorry, that your masters soul mate is a queen .'',_ I hug Lugus .

Lugus POV

I don't know how, but I will make queen Elsa fall in love with Branwen .

**Till chapter 13 . I probably will update daily, but after that, I don't know . I don't know how the story will continue after that . Of course, I have some ideas how it can continue, but there is something missing . I will brainstorm about that . **

**But now enjoy what is already written **


	9. Chapter 9

Branwen POV

There has to be something, that can make things right, but now the only thing I found is that the red thread is a magic of fate and can't be changed .

'' Does it mean there is no way to change things ?''

'' _There is a way . Make her fall in love with you .''_

'' _When I don't know almost nothing about love ? ''_

'' _You can do this . But now we should go, it's almost the lunch time .''_

In halfway I meet Anna .

'' Is it true, that you are an elf ?''

'' No . I am a half elf .''

'' Can I see your pointy ears ?'' I take off the fabric .

'' Cute .''

After Anna had closely looked at my ears, I was dragged to another room to show her my magic .

'' Have you met the trolls ?'' Anna asked as I was shooting around small lighting bolts .

'' No . On the island where I lived wasn't trolls .''

'' You must had a lonely life on the island .''

'' Yes . That's why I wanted to see the world .''

'' I know how you feel . After the gate was closed, I too lived a lonely life, my only friends were paintings . I was feeling so happy, when the gates were again open on Elsa's coronation day . It's already five weeks since the great thaw .''

'' Great thaw ?''

'' Oh, right, you don't know . On that day, Elsa run away, because people find out about her powers and running away, she set an eternal winter, but as you can see everything ended fine .'' An eternal winter ? Very powerful and gorgeous queen . Did I really think, that I can make her fall in love with me ? Right, I didn't, it was Lugus .

'' We should go, soon will be lunch .''

As we entered the dining room, the red thread showed up and quickly disappeared as I looked at Elsa . Do you have to show up ? I already know, that you are there . It doesn't make things right, when you show up .

'' _Branwen, don't stand there like a statue .'' _Right , the lunch .

'' _What will you do today ?''_

'' _I will go to the library . Maybe I will find some information about the red thread .''_, but now it's time for tea . Finally, I can make a delicious tea . I use the tea spell . '' What are you doing ?'', Anna asks .

'' I am making the most delicious tea . Without the most important ingredient - magic, it's not a tea .''

'' Can you put the magic in my tea too ?''

'' Sure .'' I use the spell and Anna drinks the tea .

'' Wow, it's amazing . A magical drink . Elsa, you should try it too .'' She nods . I hope she will like it . She drinks it . She is smiling,'' A sip of magic and it's the most delicious drink in the world .''

'' _Good job Branwen . Make her fall in love with you by making a delicious tea .''_

'' _I don't think, that humans fall in love after they drink tea .''_

'' _Still, a point for you .''_

After the lunch a went to the library . Now, around me is a pile of books . Humans do write about the red thread, but just one or two sentences . I take an older piece of paper . It's a map . To where ? Then I hear someone nearing .

'' As I thought, you are here .'', Elsa .

'' Didn't have anything to do, so I decide to go to the library .''

'' Seems, like you are searching for something particular .''

'' Nothing special, just a thing that's on my mind .'', yeah, like all the time . The nothing special red thread .

'' There is something I want to ask you .''

'' Yes ?''

'' Yesterday, when I made the ice rink and you came out, I seen a red thread, that gone from you to me . What is it ?'', She can see it ? What should I say to her ?

'' _It's your chance, tell her the truth .''_

'' _Is that a good idea ?''_

'' _She is a magic user, she will understand .''_

'' It's the red thread of fate . It connects the people, that are destined to be together . Soul mates .''

Silence . I start to worry, but finally Elsa speaks,'' Soul mates ? Isn't there a mistake about that ?''

'' I was reading magic books and even the books in here, about the red thread, no, it's not a mistake, it's the magic of fate, you can change it .''

'' It can't be .''

'' I am sorry . There is no spell, that can break this magic .''

'' What we will do now ?''

'' There is nothing to be done . We just have to live or life, knowing that we are connected with the red thread .'''

'' I must go .'' It's was a bad idea . Now she probably will run away from me, when she sees me .

Elsa's POV

I close my room door's . A soul mates ? I don't even love her . She is just a special friend . A special friend ? When did she become a special friend to me ? Is it the red thread's fault ? Isn't there something, that may help ? A half elf says, that the spell can't be broken … but maybe a troll can help .


	10. Chapter 10

Branwen's POV

I am still in the library, trying to find something about the red thread .

Will Elsa speak to me after this ? Then again the library doors opens and Elsa walks in . That was faster, than I thought it would happen . She takes the old map .

'' Branwen, we need to go, to meet them .''

'' Who ?''

'' Trolls .''

We go outside and Elsa creates a carriage and four horses . With each day she surprises me more and more about her magic .

'' _Let's go on a journey .'' _Lugus jumps into the carriage and after him, I enter the carriage .The carriage, the horses looks amazing . Finally, Elsa enters the carriage and we are on our way . The carriage ride wasn't so awkward as I expected to be . Elsa was telling about the time when she first went to meet trolls, it was in time when she hurt Anna with her powers . Anna's memory of Elsa's magic was taken away and after that, Elsa lived an isolated life and then she told be about the coronation day . After she ended her story, I told her about my life on the island .

'' Was it a good chose, to run away from there ?''

'' Yes . Arendelle is an amazing place . I am sorry, that I made trouble for you, with the red thread .''

'' Don't worry, the trolls will help .''

Elsa's POV

The rocks started to move and finally the trolls could be seen .

'' It's the queen .'',, and then they looked at Branwen ,'' Elf, I don't remember when was the last time I see one .

She probably, will say that sentence,'' I am a half elf .'', as I thought .

'' So, why are you here Queen Elsa ?''

'' We need your help . I,and the half elf Branwen are connected by a red thread, so could you …''', but I could not finish my sentence as trolls started to cheer up and sing .

'' It's so great . An ice queen and a half elf shares the red thread . Let's celebrate their engagement .'', Engagement !? They got it all wrong .

'' Come you two, dance together .''

Branwen's POV

They suppose to help, not to make an engagement between us . And now make us dance .

'' _Come Branwen, show how a half elf can dance .'' ,_ and he pushes me and now I am against Elsa . Trolls gather around us and make us dance . Seems, no talking will done today . The music is great, I think I will just enjoy the dance and seems Elsa is doing the same . We both smile, we have a great time .

'' I know we come here to know more about the red thread, but this party is too amazing to be bothered about the red thread .''

I can feel the red thread, it's like saying to do something . But what ?

We sit down, to take break from dancing . Our fingers meet . It's like electricity going through them, seems Elsa felt it too . Did magic circle appear ? It feels like we are in some kind of magical place, where we are alone . Just I and Elsa . My heart is beating like crazy . Wait . Electrical touch, heart beating faster . Does it mean, that I am falling in love with her ? I was suppose to make her fall in love with me .

'' Well, well, a party is held and I am not invited .'' A voice brings me back . I see, that trolls stopped and was looking at the newcomer . A woman, with red hair and red eyes .

'' Kaida, you are not welcomed here, go back to your place .''

'' A thought, that we are friends Pabbie .''

'' Someone who sells their soul to black magic is no friend, they only will bring trouble .'' Black magic, that truly is a problem . Geirr told me, that the black magic users often make a pact with a demon . The woman looks at me ,'' Daughter of Iris .'', Iris ? That's my mothers name ? Does this woman knows something about my mother ? The woman threw something at me .

'' Don't let it touch you .'', Pabbie says . But it's too late, the thing touched me and the red thread shows up . Why does she want to see my red thread ? Could it be ? I turn around, she is holding Elsa . Seems, like Elsa is unconscious .

'' Let her go !'', the magic circle appears below me .

'' So, this is your soul mate . I feel, that she has a great power, for luck, I bring with me a chains that neutralizes magic .''

'' Take off the chains from her and let her go !''

'' No . I will bring her to my place .'', a portal appears and she steps with Elsa in it .

'' NO !'', I run, but it's too late, the portal disappears .

'' Where did she take her ?''

'' To the mountains, to her place .'', troll Pabbie answers .

'' How to get there ?'', he hands me a grass .

'' It's magical grass, that's growing near the place where Kaida is living, you spirit animal should track the smell .''

'' Lugus .''

'' _I am on it . Let's go . ''_

* * *

**In the next chapter will be mentioned Elves kingdom . Any idea, how should I call it in elves name ?**


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa's POV

Where am I ? How did I get here ?

'' Already awake ?'', the woman comes in sight . I am trying to summon ice, but it's not working .

'' Don't even try, the chains neutralizes magic .''

'' What do you want ?''

'' That's simple . I want to see Iris daughter suffer .'', Iris ? Didn't she call Branwen, daughter of Iris ?

'' What her mother ever do to you, that it makes you hate Branwen ?''

'' I did everything for her, but what she gave in return ? She banished me from Ethalwen .'', I never had heard about a place called Ethalwen . Must be faraway land .

She laugh, '' Of course, you have never heard that name, but humans know that place in different name . The moonlight kingdom, the great elf kingdom . No human city can compare to that place . The roofs of the buildings are made of crystals, that illuminates the moonlight, that's why it's called The Moonlight kingdom . ''

'' Why it's so difficult to find The Moonlight Kingdom ?''

'' Around it is a barrier . It's said, that elves are great being, then why are they hiding in barrier ? Because they are weak .'', She hates elves so much, but it can't be only because she was banished from The Moonlight Kingdom .

'' Why do you hate them so much ?''

'' Because they don't have enough with what they have, especially she . She wanted to see the world, she always told me so . When I got powers, that could make her wish come true, she banished me from Ethalwen, but I was her most reliable person, but she betrayed me .

After I got banished from Ethalwen, I started a new life in small town . There I met a friendly man . We became good friend, but after some tome new feeling start to develop . I fell in love with him . But in that time something started to change in him and his daily routine . Every night he went to the forest . One night I followed him . I don't know how much time had passed since I last seen her, but she had not changed . She banished me from elf kingdom and stole the man I loved . Elves and their charming thing .'', could it be ,that the man is … she looked at me as understanding what I was thinking ,'' Yes, that was Branwen's father .''

'' If he lived in human town not in elf kingdom, does Branwen's father …''

'' Yes, he was human . Was, because the great elves could not save him, but if he would come with me, I could not only save him, but give him long life, what elves could not .''

'' But he chose love, It was the right decision .''

'' No, the elf charmed him, if she wouldn't come, Marcus would fall in love with me .'' , she will not listen, she thinks, what she believes in is the right thing .

'' Can't wait, when her daughter will come, finally, I will get my revenge .'', she takes a dagger from the table .

'' Don't you dare to hurt her .'' The chains starts to glow .

'' So much power you have, but still, it's not enough to break the chains .'', she steps closer ,'' She will come . She just can't ignore the red thread calling . She is starting to fall in love with you, but you are still resisting the red thread . Maybe, you will break her heart .'', she can't be . She too, don't want the red thread .

'' She will come, because you are her soul mate .''

**Short chapter for today, next one will be longer : ) **


	12. Chapter 12

Branwen's POV

'' _I hope, that the snow storm doesn't make trouble for you to find that place .''_

'' _Of course, it does, but don't worry, we are getting closer .''_

Why this person chose to live in a place like this ? It's so dark here . Well, she is a black magic user . Dark magic users are very strong . I need to think, how I will save Elsa . It will not be an easy task . I am just a elf in training, but she … What her name was ? Kaisa ? Kaipma ? Kaida ? Yeah, that's right, Kaida . Kaida probably is a very powerful magician . But elves are strong beings and I have a half of their power .

'' _Branwen, we are almost there . I can see the cave entrance .''_

'' _Do you see another entrance, through whom we can go unheard ?''_

'' _Yes, but it's higher than the main entrance and the path is more dangerous .''_

'' _Ok, let's climb to the higher entrance .''_

As we were nearing I finally could see the higher entrance . That will be some dangerous climbing, but I need to do it . I better not use magic, I will need it when I will confront Kaida .

While I had problems with climbing, Lugus jumped around like he was living all his life here and knows this place very well .

'' _Hey, wait . I am not a snow leopard, I can't jump like that .''_

He sits down and yawns .

'' _It's getting boring here, move faster .''_

'' _You sat down just 10 seconds ago, it can't become boring so quickly and I am trying to climb as fast as I can .''_

'' _Do you remember, that we are on a mission . A mission to save Elsa .''_

'' _I remember .''_

After some time I was near the top of it . Just little more . Finally ! I fall down near the cave entrance, trying to catch my breath .

'' _Ok, enough with the rest, we need to enter the cave .'' _I stand up .''_And you could use a light spell . In there is dark .''_

After a light shows up in my hand, we enter the cave .

'' _So, what we will do when we will meet her ?''_

'' _I don't know . I didn't learn much about the strategies … but we can use the method, which we used to get out of the study room . You will distract her .''_

'' _That may work .''_

I see light coming from the distance . The light in my hand disappears . I go closer to that place . It's like a room . I see Elsa, she still is unconscious . Kaida is in the room too .

'' _Lugus, you should go back and distract her, front of the main entrance, but I in that time will save Elsa .''_

'' _I am on my way .''_

'' So, you are awake .'', the woman speaks . I look at Elsa, she is starting to open her eyes . They start a conversation . A conversation, that explains who I am . Now I know why I am just a half elf . My mother is an elf, but my father was a human . Did Geirr know ? What does elves think of a half elf ?

'' She will come . She just can't ignore the red threads calling . She is starting to fall in love with you, but you are still resisting the red thread . Maybe, you will break her heart .'' Do I really love her ? She is my soul mate, it's natural, that soul mates fall in love, but this time it's complicated .

A loud noise could be heard . Seems like Lugus is doing his job .

'' Seems like the Iris daughter is finally here . I will go meet her .'', the chains around Elsa starts to glow,'' I told you already, that it's useless, they neutralizes magic . You can't protect her .''

Finally, Kaida goes out of the room .

'' Branwen .'', she looks worried, but I can't stop the smile . She is worried about me .

'' Yes ?''

She turns her head quickly in my direction,'' How ?''

'' There is another entrance . We don't have much time, Lugus is distracting her . ''

I take out off my pocket a rune . I say its name, it glows and turns into a key . Now Elsa is free from the chains . She stands up, but falls into my arms .

'' I am feeling dizzy .''

'' It's because of the chains and the thing, that made you unconscious . .'' I lift Elsa and carry her to the direction of the secret exit .

'' W-What are you doing ?'' Her face is getting redder . Does she have a fever ?

'' Going to secret the exit .''

'' Not that . Why are you carrying me, in bridal style ?'' Bridal what now ? Do humans have names for a way you carry a person ? I think, I will never fully understand humans .

'' Because you are feeling dizzy .''

Then a hear a loud noise .

'' _Branwen, she blocked the lower entrance and is on her way back .''_

Need to hurry . Then a fire flew past me . That was close . I turn around . There she is .

'' Finally, you are here .'', she starts her attacks and I block them .

This fight has been going for some time now . I don't have much magic left and the cave looks like falling apart … maybe it will work . I need to get her more angry,'' That all you got . You say that you are stronger than a elf . How can it be, when you can't win a half elf !? '' Seems it's working . She is angry .

'' Shut up .'', her powers flew around, but one shoot goes straight at me . I don't have a time to dodge it, but then an ice wall shows up front of me and protects me from the attack . Elsa . She is leaning against me .

'' You should not use magic . All the things drained your energy .''

'' I will be fine .'' Only when we will get out of the cave we will be fine . The stones starts to fall down in the cave . I quickly take again Elsa in my arms and run to the secret exit . Kaida is still using spells, but it's useless . The caves starts to fill with the rocks . As I run through the small tunnel, I hear Kaida,'' No, it will not end like this !'', and the sounds of stones crashing the cave .

Finally, we are outside .

'' _So, what happened ?''_

'' _I made her angry and she destroyed the cave and with it herself .''_

'' _She looked like she would kill you .''_

'' _Yes . She hated my mother .''_

'' _Did you find something about your mother ?''_

'' _Yes . I will tell you later about that . Now we have to get down . I have some magic left, I will create stairs .''_

A stone stairs appear . It will be an easy trip down .

'' You can put me down . I can walk .'', Elsa says .

'' No . You are too weak . We need to find a place to stay for a night .''

'' My Ice castle is near .''

I know, after already seeing the things she can create with her magic, I should not be surprised by her ice castle, but it's just too amazing . A big snowman comes out of the ice castle,'' Elsa .''

'' I am alright . I and my friends will be staying here for the night .'' The snowman smiles .

The inside of the castle was amazing too, but there was some sharp ice and arrows .

'' What did happen here ?''

'' The men came and started to shoot arrows at me .''

'' Why did they do that ?''

'' Because, I set an eternal winter, they thought that I am a monster .''

'' People just don't understand the different and are afraid of it . There always will be that kind of people, but you are lucky, you have people that see what you really are .''

'' _So, the trip to trolls, to know more about the red thread failed . What will you do now ?''_

'' _I don't know .''_

In my head I hear Kaida's words _She is starting to fall in love with you ._ Living an isolated life, I never thought of love, but now . Do I really am starting to fall in love with her ?

I sit next to her . '' When I was in the cave with Kaida, she told me about your parents .''

'' I heard that too .''

'' I think, that they loved each other .'' I look at her, she is smiling . I think, there is no way to change the red thread . Elsa is my soul mate .

Elsa's POV

She saved me . Was it because we are friends or because of the red thread, that she is falling in love with me .

And what feeling I have for her ?


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa's POV

The rays of the sun wake me . It's the sunrise first rays . She must see the sunrise . How beautiful it's looks from the ice castle .

'' Branwen, wake up !''

'' Huh ? Did something happen ?''

''Come . There is something you must see .''

I led her to the balcony . And there I got the expression from her, that I wanted to see . She was amazed, how beautiful the sunrise was,'' Wow, I could live here just to see that kind of sunrise .''

'' I would too, but not alone . I don't want to live a lonely life .'', I say as I remember the time when l gladly would live alone .

'' Are you strong enough to use your powers ?''

'' Yes . Why do you ask ?''

'' Because your sister probably is worried why we have not returned yet .''

'' Right . We should go back .''

I go outside and make another carriage . This carriage is more gorgeous, than the first one was .

'' Amazing .''

'' Thank you . I didn't think, that after you seen what I could do, that I would surprise a half elf by creating something from magic .''

'' But it's amazing . It's a beautiful art and you are amazing at creating things from your magic .'' She looks straight into my eyes, that's reminds me ,'' When we were in the cave, your eyes were a darker shade of purple .''

'' My eyes darkens when I get angry .''

'' You were angry ?'', even if we were in a bad situation, she looked calm .

'' Of course, I was . She drugged and chained you . How I would not get angry, when there was possibility, that she might hurt you .'', I see her eyes getting bit darker . The usually calm half elf gets angry when someone might hurt me ?

'' Calm down . Everything is alright . She will not make trouble anymore .'', her eyes start to go back to their usual light purple color .

'' I will protect you, no mater what .'', she says that as she climbs into the carriage .

She is getting to my heart by her innocence and true ways .

Branwen's POV

'' I will get there faster then you !'', I say loudly .

Elsa and I were arguing whose ice magic is faster and that's why we decided for a race to Arendelle . She is fast, but not as fast as me . She was a bit behind me . I look at her and smirk, but that was a bad idea, because a tree showed up from nowhere and I crushed into it .

'' Ouch,ouch .''

'' Are you alright ?''

'' Yes, but I will have a headache all day long .''

'' That's for being too blusterous .'' And that's how we get to know who is the fastest . As we arrived in front of the castle, worried Anna came out, '' Where have you been ?''

'' On a trip .'', Elsa answers and quickly enters the castle .

'' And why are you holding ice against your head ?''

'' I crashed into a tree .'', I answer and quickly enter the castle .

'' Hey, that's cruel . I was worried about you two . Give me a real explanation .''

This past hours was crazy . First, I went to see trolls, then a woman shows up ,who knows about my parents and who kidnapped Elsa .

And with this unexpected events we didn't find more information about the red thread, but probably the troll would say the same thing, that is written in the books . The red thread is magic of fate, it's can't be changed .

But what feelings I have for Elsa ? Is it love ? I don't know . Books, that were on the island didn't give me much information about love . Maybe, I should check the library books . But not now, my head hurts, from running into the tree and the crazy journey .

* * *

**Those people who are not registered in fanfiction .net or just prefer send letter to e-mail, can send letters to my new e- mail - chillout . whatsup gmail . com I will try to check the e- mail daily . **

**I would like to hear your thoughts about the story in reviews or e – mail letters **


	14. Chapter 14

Lugus POV

It's time to do something . I smell the familiar fragrance . Just in time . I push Branwen . She stumbles . And there comes Elsa .

Branwen's POV

That idiot of a animal spirit . Why did he push me ? Now me and Elsa are in some kind of weird hug . I see her blush .

'' Branwen .''

'' Yes ?''

'' Hugging is nice, but don't you think that this hug is going far too long ?''

I forgot that I am still hugging her . I slowly release her . Now I am blushing .

'' I will go now . I have a work to do .'', Elsa says .

'' I will … look around the town .''

We go in different directions .

Lugus POV

Well, the blushing means that the plan worked, but they didn't hold each other for long . But it was just my first mission .

NEXT DAY

She probably already readied the book . Now I have to find Branwen . And of course, I find her in the library .

''_Branwen, I have something important to tell you .''_

'' _What?''_

'' _Don't you think, that we should get a gift for Elsa . She is allowing us to stay in her castle . It would be nice to give a gift .''_

''_I suppose you are right . But what I should give her ?''_

'' _Give her flowers . Come, I seen beautiful flowers, that you can give her .''_

'' _Ok .''_

We go outside, to the place where are the beautiful flowers . The red tulips .

'' _Do you think, that she will like them ?''_

'' _Defiantly .'', _She probably read the book . The plan will work .

Branwen's POV

'' Elsa .'', I call her . She turns and looks at me .

'' _What should I say to her ?''_

''_Say, these special flowers are for you .''_

'' These special flowers are for you .'' She takes them and blush .

'' T-thank you . I will take them to my room .'' She goes past me, to her room .

'' _Yep, she read the book .''_

'' _What book?''_

'' _About flowers meanings .''_

'' _And what does a red tulips mean ?''_

'' _A declaration of true love .''_

'' WHAT !''

'' _Don't scream, I can hear you well enough without it .''_

'' _Why did you do that ?''_

'' _Because you love her .''_

'' _No . I don't . I don't know . I can't love her .''_

'' _Didn't you tell, that you don't know much about love ? Maybe it is love that you are feeling .''_

'' _No . It's not . It's … ' , Arr, I don't know ._

'' _It's love .''_

'' _I am going back to the library . Don't bother me anymore today .''_

' Great', I just made a declaration of true love .

Lugus POV

Mission number two went very well, but I will not stop with this .

NEXT DAY

'' _Make the light animals .''_

'' _Why ?''_

'' _I want a light animals .'',_and she is nearing the room .

Branwen's POV

I use the light element and the light animals appear . They are like a white shadows of real animals, but these animals don't have a mind on their own . They are just my minds copies of the real thing . The light element, no matter how strong is the spell, gives a peaceful feeling around .

The ball room is full with all kinds of animals, birds, insects, flowers and snowflakes .

'' Beautiful .'', I turn to the direction where the voice came from . It's Elsa .

'' Yeah, and it's peaceful, isn't it ?''

'' Yes, it is . But why ?''

'' The light element magic always brings peacefulness when used .''

'' You said that my magic is amazing, but yours is a different level of amazing .''

'' They are just white shadows, they are not real . But I always liked this spell, it makes your mind more peaceful and it's nice to be like in a different world .''

'' A ball room, that is changed into a magical world .'' She seems to enjoy the spell .

'' Elsa, if you don't have more work to do, we can sit here and enjoy this world . This spell don't request much energy .''

'' That would be nice .''

We sit middle of the ball room . Around us falls snowflakes, the light ones and the ice ones .

Lugus POV

When you will start to fight for her love by yourself . When you will see, that you are worth to become her soul mate .


	15. Chapter 15

Branwen's POV

Tomorrow will be the ball everyone is talking about and there will be many young royal men .

'' _Your eyes are turning darker . Why are you angry ?''_

'' _I am not angry . Just thinking about the ball, it gives me a weird feeling .''_

'' _It's jealousy . You are jealous because there will be many young men, who will fight for the queen's attention .''_

I stop . Lugus is always saying such a kind of things, but this time I imagined how the men would talk and dance with her . It feels like they are stealing her . I imagined one more thing . I imagined, that I am the one she is talking and dancing with . I want to be with her .

'' _I am in love with her .''_

''_Finally, I thought you would never say it .''_

'' _What should I do now ?''_

'' _The spell . Use it . It will work only for two hours, but it's still enough .'' _

I know what spell he is talking about . _'' There is no other way, I will use it .''_

Elsa's POV

It's the day of the ball .

I look at the tulips . Did she know the meaning of the red tulip ? And where is she ? I haven't seen her since yesterday . I hope she is not in trouble .

'' Queen Elsa, the guests are starting to arrive .''

The ball room started to fill with the guests . Kristoff and Anna were already dancing . Many asked a dance with me, but I declined . I am still uncomfortable around strangers . Then David enters the ball room and goes straight to where I am .

'' Good evening, Queen Elsa .''

'' Good evening, Prince David .''

'' Are you enjoying the evening ?''

'' I already told you .''

'' I hoped that your mind would change .''

''You know, that I don't like that kind of things .''

''But you should enjoy the ball, we could …'' David didn't finish his sentence as our attention was caught by gasps and whispers .

And there stood the reason for the gasps and whispers . A young man with blond hair . He is not tall, but definitely handsome . He seems to be uncomfortable with all the attention on him, but then our eyes meet . He starts to walk in my direction . My heart is beating faster with each step he comes closer .

''Queen Elsa, may I ask for a dance ?'', he asks . Something in his looks, in his voice sounds so familiar .

'' Yes .'' It is the first time I accepted an invitation for a dance .

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter for today, it's because I split it in two half, I had a reason for that .**

**So, what do you think is the spell, that Branwen will use and will she show up in the ball ? And who is the new character ? It all will be answered in the next chapter, but I am interested of what you think will happen in the next chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa's POV

He is a good dancer . As we continued to dance I felt like I had danced with him before . How can it be ?

'' Maybe you want to go for a walk around the garden ?'', the mysterious man asked .

'' I'd like to go for a walk in the garden, but first of all, I would like to know your name .''

He looks at me surprised and bit nervously .

'' Or you don't have a name ?'', I say surprised by his reaction .

'' It's Bran …''

'' Shall we then go, Bran ?''

'' Yes, your majesty .''

It's a warm evening, only a slight breeze could be felt, but it didn't bother me . The cold never bothered me, but Bran thought it did, because he gave me his jacket . His voice, his looks, his fragrance, it's so familiar, but I can't remember where did I meet him before .

'' Have we met before, you look very familiar?''

'' I don't think we have .'', I hear him continue very quit,'' Not in this appearance .'' What does he mean by that ?

He stops and looks at the sky . Tonight the sky is clear, the stars can be seen .

'' I heard a legend, that all people have they own star . When you are happy, your star shines brighter .'', he says, looking at the sky .

'' And how bright your star shines now ?''

He looks at me,'' Very bright .'' And again, my heart is beating faster . I just met this man, I can't start having feelings for him . I will not make a same mistake, Anna did .

'' Why are you here, in Arendelle ?''

He looks at me, with understanding why I asked him this .

'' I am here only for the ball, after that I will be gone . I am not planning anything bad for Arendelle .'' Something in his eyes says, that he is telling the truth . But he said, that he will gone after the party, that makes me sad . I am really falling for a stranger ? Maybe, he is not what he seems to be and it will be like with Hans .

He sighs,'' You probably think, that I will do something like Hans did . Your sister trusted him, but he betrayed her and tried to kill you, to get Arendelle, but only thing, that I want is …'', he blushes,'' To spend time with you, even for few hours .''

'' I trust you .'' He looks reveled and he starts to smile .

'' Let's continue our walk .''

We walk a bit and then sit down on a bench . After some time, Bran stood up and went to pick something . He comes back and leans closer . And again, I blush . I see, that he is holding a red rose . He put it in my hair . Our faces are so close . He is like enchanting me and I close the distance . Our lips meet .

'' Queen Elsa .'' We quickly pull apart and just in time, because a servant comes in our direction .

'' Queen Elsa, your sister is looking for you .''

'' I am on my way .'' It's not the right time Anna . I look back and see that Bran had already gone .

* * *

'' Finally, where have you been ?'', Anna asks . Near her stands Kristoff .

'' Just walking around the garden . So, what do you want ?''

She holds Kristoff hand .'' I know, last time it didn't go well, but now it will . It's almost two months … So, can I and Kristoff have your blessing for our marriage ?'' In this two months Kristoff proved, that he truly loves Anna . I think, Anna would not want to wait much longer .

'' You have my blessing for your marriage .''

'' Thank you, thank you, thank you .'', Anna says while hugging me . After that, they went dancing . I hoped to see Bran, but no luck . Will I see him again ?

Lugus POV

A blond man enters the room and after he closes the doors, he starts to spark . After the sparks disappear, front of me stands Branwen .

'' _Well, how did it go? Was Elsa's attention only on you ?'' _She slides down, against the door .

''_It didn't go well ?''_

'' _She kissed me .'''_

'' _Then why are you looking so sad ? That's amazing !''_

'' _She kissed me, when I was in a man's appearance . She doesn't know, that it was me . Me, hidden beneath the magic .''_

'' _But still, it's a good news .''_

'' _How it's a good news ? I can't, all the time use the spell . She kissed Bran, not Branwen .''_

'' _You will tell her the truth .''_

'' _Are you crazy !?''_

'' _No . When you will tell her the true, she will start to think of her feeling for you . Even in a man's appearance it was you she kissed .''_

'' _Are you some kind of a love expert ?''_

'' _Yes, I am .''_

'' _Right .''_

'' _Tomorrow you will find the most beautiful red tulips and tell about your feelings .''_

'' _That will not work .''_

'' _It's love . Love always finds a way .''_

* * *

**Unexpected event :)**

**About how long the story will be, some days ago, I finished writing it, the ending chapter suppose to be chapter 19 . , but then some ideas came and maybe the story will be longer, but just maybe, there is some way to 19 . chapter, after that you will decided, should it be in progress or completed .**


	17. Chapter 17

Branwen's POV

''_Come, it's almost breakfast time .''_

'' _I am coming .''_

I didn't have much sleep as my mind was filled with thoughts about Elsa and that kiss . And now I have breakfast in the same room as her . My full attention is on the food front of me, I can't allow my attention to drift to that person, but Anna's question brought my attention to Elsa,'' Elsa, I heard, that you spend almost all the ball time with a mysterious man . So, who is he ?'''She looks away '' It doesn't matter who he was .''

'' Oh, really ? But I heard from a snowman, that you kissed that man .'' Oh, so the white thing running past us was Olaf .

'' Anna .''

'' Now you fall in love with a man you just meet, but I feel, that this time it will go the right direction .'' Can't she already stop, I am starting to feel jealous of myself and that's just ridiculous . I see that Lugus stopped to eat the meat, he looks nervous .

'' _What's wrong Lugus ?''_

'' _I smell Geirr fragrance .'' _Geirr is in the town ? Will he make us go back to the island ?

'' _What should we do Branwen ?''_

'' _Let's meet him . It's no use to hide, he will find us .''_

'' Excuse me, but I will go now . There are things, that I need to do .'', I say as I stand up .

'' Okey, see you later .''

Elsa's POV

''These past days, Branwen seems to be very busy .''

As she entered the room, I started to feel guilty . But why ? It's not like we are a couple . Right ? But as I remember the kiss I shared with Bran, I imagined Branwen instead of Bran and it felt more special, more real .

''Elsa, are you listening ?''

'' Sorry . As she said she have a things to do .''

'' Yes, but don't you notice her look .''

'' Her look ?''

'' I think she is in love and maybe she is meeting now that person she is in love with .''

'' What !?''

'' Wow, keep calm, it's like you are … You are jealous !''

'' I am not jealous .''

'' It most be difficult to be in love with two persons, but I vote for Branwen .''

'' What ?''

'' Because I know her well and you two would look cute together .''

'' I think, I had enough with the breakfast . I will go do my work .''

'' You can't run from the love .''

I know, that I can't, but I need a time alone, to decided which person I love .

Branwen's POV

'' _There he is .''_

Its been so long since I seen him . I run to him and hug him .

'' Branwen !?'', he seems to be surprised to see me .

'' What ? Didn't you know, that I was here ?''

'' No .''

'' Then, why are you here ?''

'' The town was on my way to … ''

'' To where ?''

'' I don't think I should say this to you, but okey, on way to elves kingdom .''

'' I should not know, because my father was a human ?''

'' How do you know ?''

'' I met Kaida .''

He sighs,'' That woman is always making trouble .''

'' Is my mother in Ethalwen ?''

'' Yes .''

'' I want to meet her .''

'' Branwen .''

'' What ? Don't I deserve an explanation, why she left me?''

'' She did that to protect you .''

'' From what ?''

'' The elves maybe more acceptable for difference, but still, there were elves, that didn't wanted, you to be born . Royal born half elf, for North elves, that is not acceptable . They are to deep with their roots and traditions .'' Royal elf ?

'' What do you mean by royal elf ?''

'' Your mother is princess of the East Ethalwen .''

'' _You are a royalty, that's amazing ! Wait, that means, that I am royal animal spirit, that's more amazing .''_

'' _Didn't you hear ? A royal half is unacceptable .''_

'' _That what North elves say .''_

But I don't care that I am a royalty or about what north elves think of me, I want to see my mother .

'' I hate your determined look, it always brings trouble for me .'', Geirr says .

'' Please, I want to see my mother .''

'' Fine .''

'' So, when we can go ?''

'' When you are ready .''

'' I am ready .''

''_No, you are not . Remember the promise and beside you need to leave a note, so they are not worried .''_

I thought, that I will escape the promise . A promise to give Elsa a flowers and tell her about my feelings , but seems, that I will not escape .

'' Geirr, there are things, that I need to do, before I can go .''

'' Okey . I will wait .''

* * *

'' _Faster, Branwen .''_

I have flowers in my hand and Lugus is leading me to where Elsa is .

'' _This will go bad .''_

'' _It will go nicely . Maybe, she even kiss you .''_

'' _W- What ?''_

'' _Someone is blushing .''_

'' _S- Shut up . Just lead me to where Elsa is .''_

We enter the garden .

'' _There she is .'' _But she is not alone . She is with prince David . Why ? Seems like they are talking about something and then he leans closer . What ! She probably will turn away from the kiss . But she doesn't turn away . The flowers falls out of my hands .

No . Why ?

''_Branwen ?''_

''_L- Let's go, we need to write a note .''_

Elsa's POV

'' Elsa !'', I turn around . It's David .

'' Yes ?''

'' Can we go for a walk around the garden ?''

'' Sure .''

David is quiet . Usually he talks a lot . He stops and looks at me .'' There is something, that I need to tell you .''

'' What is it ?''

'' You are an amazing woman . I know, we didn't spend much time together after the gates was again opened, but we have a bond . So that's is why I ask you … Will you marry me ?''

So, he does have a feelings for me, but before he asked me for a walk, I finally understand to who belongs my heart . '' David, you are a great man, but I can't marry you .''

'' Someone already stole your heart .''

'' Yes .''

He leans closer and kisses me on the cheek . '' Then I wish you happiness .''

'' I wish you happiness to and a person that will love you .''

'' I will go now . I have to return to my kingdom .'' He smiles, but I know him to well, he is broken . I hope he will soon get over it .

As I continue walk through the garden, I find a red tulip bouquet . I smile . Does it mean, that I made the right decision ?

* * *

She is nowhere to be found . Where she is ? I need to talk with her .

'' Elsa !'' Anna says aloud as she runs to me . '' I found this, it's from Branwen .'' I take the note .

_This is a goodbye . Sorry, but I have to go ._

Is that a tear mark ? But why did she cry ? Why did she go away ?

'' She is the one you chosen, isn't she ?''

'' Yes .''


	18. Chapter 18

Branwen's POV

'' When we will be there ?''

'' Branwen, we haven't been on the road that long, why are you complaining ? And it will take, I think, 20 minutes, to finally be there .'' Geirr answers . It's not far from Arendelle, should I be happy or sad about that ?

'' There is The Moonlight Kingdom .'', Geirr says .

'' … There is nothing . Are you sure that this is the right place ?''

'' Yes, it's the right place, we just need to wait for the guards to come .'' After a minute of quietness, something started to spark front of us, it looked like a door . From the door, stepped out two figures . Two elves . They both looked at me .

'' She is with me .'', Geirr says .

'' Why do you bring something like that …'' One of the elves started to speak, but Geirr interrupted, '' I will talk with the queen about your place in the guard . It's been 150 years, you should already learned some manners . '' When Geirr is angry he looks scary .

'' My apologies Sir . He still is a young elf .'', the other elf says,'' Come through .''

We go through the door . Now we are in the East Ethalwen . All around us are crystals . On the ground, on the trees, on the building roofs, but one building with the crystals tops it all, seems it's the castle . We enter the castle . In there are some elves and what seems like, the elves Queen . She looks at us, '' Please, leave me and my guests alone .''

'' Yes, your majesty .'', the elves say in unison . When all the elves exit the room, she looks at me ,''Branwen, that's your name if I remember correctly .''

'' Yes .''

She smiles . '' It's nice to finally meet my sister's daughter .'' She comes closer .'' Do you know about your famous name sister ?''

'' No .''

'' Branwen Leife was the most powerful fire user . There are many stories about her adventures .'' I have read many books about famous elves, but I have never read about Branwen Leife . '' But probably, Geirr didn't give you a book where is written about her .''

'' It was to protect her .'', Geirr says .

'' There will be always elves, that will hate half elves, but look at you, the elves respect you and sometimes even are afraid of you .''

Wait . Does she mean … '' Geirr, you are a half elf too ?''

'' Didn't he tell you ? Yes, he is .''

'' _Wow, Geirr is a half elf .''_

'' _Why didn't he tell me .''_

'' _Don't know, but you should ask about your mother .''_

'' Can I see my mother ?''

I see, that the queen is casting a spell . A light bird appears ,'' It will guide you to her .''

'' Thank you .''

I go upstairs where the light bird is guiding me . He fly through the corridor and sits on the doors handle .

'' _This is it . You need to open the door and met your mother .''_

I slowly reach for the door handle and after some time, I open the doors . There she is . Her blonde hair looks just like mine and her purple eyes meets mine . '' Even you weren't suppose to be here, I know, one day you would come .''

'' Then why do you leave me ?''

'' When you were born, the north elves had much power, you would not be save here .''

'' But you are a princess .''

'' It doesn't matter to them . The north elves live with their past and don't come to future, but the things starts to change little by little .'', she says and then looks past me at Lugus . '' Of course, your spirit animal would be the majestic snow leopard .'', she comes closer and pats Lugus .

'' _I like her . You should hug her .''_

'' _What ?''_

'' _Well, why not ? She is your mother .''_

'' _I can't just step and hug her .''_ She hugs me . '' I am sorry, that I needed to do something like that, but it was to protect you .''

I hug her back .'' I know .''

I and my mother talked till it was time for a sleep . She is an amazing and kind hearted person . Today she promised me a tour around the East Ethalwen .

The moonlight kingdom is full with magical things and crystals . The tour continued to a remote area in a old building . The walls of the building were like a one big painting . A painting of a battle . A battle between a elf and a demon, but the painting continues with elf meeting a human, they kiss and something around them starts to glow and that thing destroyed the demon .

'' It's Branwen Leife and her soul mate, a human girl .'' So, that Branwen's soul mate was a human too .

'' What's the glowing thing around them, the one which destroyed the demon ?''

'' The red thread of fate . No one can control the red thread, but there is a time when the red thread helps . Elves say, that when soul mates connect and see their love for each other, the red thread will shine brightly .'' I sigh . Only thing, that the red thread is giving to me is a painful feeling, but I can't change that,'' She doesn't love me .'', I say aloud .

'' Branwen Leife thought so too, but there was a misunderstanding between them . Come, give me your hand .''

I place my hand in hers . She smiles, '' I have a gift, I can see things, that are unseen, it doesn't show things clearly, but still it may help . I see, that both of you have feeling for each other, but there was a misunderstanding, after the misunderstanding I can hear her say; The one with the tulips won my heart .''

'' _I told you that the tulips was a good idea .''_ But then my mother stopped smiling ,'' No, it can't be … Did you meet Kaida ?''

'' Kaida ? Yes, I did, but she can't be alive .''

'' She isn't alive, but the demon, she made a pact with, is on his way to make her death wish come true . She wanted, that you and your soul mate are destroyed . Your soul mate is in danger .''

'' WHAT ! I need to go to her .''

'' Wait .'', she is holding me and saying something in the ancient elf language . I feel and see the red thread . She seems to be tired .''Are you alright ?''

'' Don't worry about me, the spell was strong, it's hard when the red thread spell was used before .You need to follow it, it will lead you to her .''

'' Thank you .''

'' Your father, before he died, seen you in a vision . He was the one, that named you Branwen . He smiled, when he died, because he seen you happy in the vision . He was an amazing human and you are his daughter .''

'' Well, both of my parents are amazing .'' I smile and turn around and run out of the old building . Lead me to her .


End file.
